Rocko Wallaby
Rocko Wallaby is an anthropomorphic wallaby and the eponymous titular character of the 90's animated television series Rocko's Modern Life (as well as its comic book series). Rocko was born in Australia and emigrated to America during high school. He is voiced by Carlos Alazraqui (shares with Spunky) who is best known for voicing as Lazlo, Clam, Nestor, Golly Gopher, Puma Loco, Denzel Crocker, Monroe, Rikochet, Panchito Pistoles and Winslow T. Oddfellow, Character Rocko lives in O-Town, California with his dog Spunky. His creator Joe Murray has suggested that Rocko's interest in the United States began with a vacation with his family as a youth; during the trip he met his future sidekick Filburt. He gets along fairly well with his neighbors the Bigheads (although Ed Bighead has much contempt for Rocko, contrasted with his wife Bev who thinks otherwise). He is usually seen with his two friends, the overweight and simple steer Heffer Wolfe and the neurotic turtle Filburt-a friendship that gets him entangled into strange escapades such as when a vengeful ghost attempted to exact revenge on Heiffer for the idiocy of his ancestor. He's also had a few love interests across the series, such as pink rollerskating fox Sheila and kangaroo mail-lady Alice, in addition to his long crush on the unseen Melba Toast (until he learned of her established relationship). Rocko wears a blue shirt with purple triangles and orange shoes. He is known for being a loyal friend, not venturing outside his comfort zone, and is known to say when a situation is not going well: "_____ day is a very dangerous day." (such as "Garbage day is a very dangerous day.") In "Trash-O-Madness", a family photograph depicts Rocko with a mother, father, and a younger sibling. "Wimp On the Barbie" shows Rocko's family again, revealing that his younger sibling is a sister. Although personally hygienic, Rocko has an almost pathological tendency to neglect his living space. Rocko enjoys collecting comic books and likes rainbows (although this briefly earned him the scorn of his neighbors and associates). Heroic act: When Heffer Wolfe skated out of control down the road after getting knocked out by a crane Rocko rescues Heffer Wolfe with a Jackhammer. Careers For the majority of the series, Rocko works a daily job at a comic book store called Kind-O-Lot Comics, run by his grouchy employer Mr. Smitty. However, he has been shown under other jobs, such as briefly becoming what is implied to be a phone sex operator (one of the many adult jokes inserted in the series). He was also briefly an animator who contributed to Ralph Bighead's attempted-failure animation Wacky Deli which became a smash success. In the official comic book, Rocko works as a comic book dealer in Issue #7's "Conned Again", working for "Humongo Con." Navigation Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Titular Category:Pacifists Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Scapegoat Category:Video Game Heroes Category:In Love Category:Cowards Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Pure Good Category:Loyal Category:Adventurers Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Famous Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Victims Category:Rescuers Category:Falsely Accused Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Weaklings Category:Fighter Category:Voice of Reason Category:Honest Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Teenagers Category:Book Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes